


Wujku Steve

by Underthewater2016



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Steve ciągle powtarza Dannemu, że jest dobry w radzeniu sobie z dziećmi, do czasu...





	Wujku Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst betowała strzalka14 :*

\- Wujku Steve? - Grace zajrzała do kuchni, gdzie Steve przygotowywał mięso i ananasa na późniejszego grilla.

\- Tak, Gracie? - powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od wykonywanej czynności.

\- Wujku Steve, czy mogę ci zadać pytanie? - Podskoczyła i przysiadła obok na blacie, ukradkiem podbierając kawałek ananasa z miski, na co Steve tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Jasne. O co chodzi?

\- Wujku Steve, bo ty jesteś dorosły, prawda? - Przytaknął z nieschodzącym z twarzy uśmiechem. - A dorośli rozumieją dużo więcej niż dzieci, prawda?

\- Przeważnie tak. Choć przypuszczam, że ty wiesz dużo lepiej, niż twój tata, że ananasy z grilla są dobre.

\- Są pyszne! - wykrzyknęła, wyrzucając ręce w górę. - Taaak bardzo!

\- A zatem sama widzisz, że nie zawsze osoby dorosłe wiedzą i rozumieją dużo więcej, niż dzieci. - Przytaknęła na jego słowa, jakby to co powiedział było jakąś życiową mądrością.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, dopóki Grace nie zapytała znowu - Wujku Steve, mogę ci zadać pytanie? - I nie czekając na jego potwierdzenie dodała - Wujku Steve, a skąd się biorą dzieci?

Steve upuścił nóż, raniąc się przy tym w opuszek palca, który zaczął krwawić. Szybko dopadł do kranu i odkręcił wodę. Wsadził rękę pod strumień, opłukując ją z ananasowego soku, po czym gorączkowo zaczął gmerać w szafce nad blatem, w poszukiwaniu środków opatrunkowych.

\- Wujku Steve?

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Wujku Steve, to skąd się biorą dzieci?

\- Skąd się biorą dzieci...? Grace, zapytaj proszę swojego taty, dobrze? Jestem pewny, że wolałby sam ci to wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- Danno powiedział, że mam z tym przyjść do ciebie, bo podobno dobrze radzisz sobie w kontaktach z dziećmi - powiedziała idealnie cytując słowa Dannego.

\- Tak powiedział? Hm... Gdy twój tatuś i mamusia... Wiesz co Gracie, zanieść proszę tego ananasa na stół, dobrze? A gdy tu skończę, pokażę ci w którym miejscu Mary Ann została zaatakowana przez wściekłą meduzę.


End file.
